The Code Geass Days of FOXHOUND
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: The year is 2017 A.T.B. The Holy Britannian Empire have the people of the Western Hemisphere downtrodden and oppressed, but little do they know that an insurrection against them is beginning to form. At the center of that insurrection is the elite Special Force unit FOXHOUND and their reserves the Genome Army.


Only half an hour has passed since the entirety of Shadow Moses Island had been taken over by Next Generation Special Forces led by members of FOXHOUND, and already the masterminds of the coup were now planning what to do in the Commander's Office of the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. This island, situated in the Fox Archipelago, is where a nuclear weapons disposal facility was constructed. The facility consists of a small underground dock, a miniature airport that is only suitable for use by helicopters, a Tank Hangar, the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building, two Communications Towers, an Underground Base, and a Supply Port.

"I've got a spy in the Pentagon who just told us that the DIA have created a bioweapon. It's apparently named FOXDIE, but he has no other details. We should demand the cure for FOXDIE along with the remains of Big Boss and one billion dollars to cure the Genome Soldiers." the coup's mastermind, a blond-haired man named Liquid Snake, stated.

"We should make Big Boss's remains the initial demand, then add the money and FOXDIE vaccine later, Liquid." a man with white hair replied.

A Light Infantry soldier equipped with a FAMAS Assault Rifle, two M67 Fragmentation Grenades attached to a belt he wore, and a MK23 SOCOM pistol holstered on the belt burst into the room and saluted before saying to Liquid, "Sir, two of the men just found something in the canyon between the Tank Hanger and this building!"

Two Arctic Warfare soldiers then entered the room carrying a metallic box before setting it down and opening it. Liquid and the other people in the room were surprised to see that a transparent cubic container containing a bizarre mineral that was bright pink in color and circular in shape was inside the box.

"What is this?" a man wearing a gas mask asked.

One of the Arctic Warfare soldiers answered, "We're not sure, sir. We found this while we were on patrol in the canyon. What really surprised us was what happened when we had Dr. Hal Emmerich examine the mineral: he discovered that its atomic composition is not classified in the Periodic Table!"

A large man that wore no shirt then spoke, "That mineral is not of this world. That much I am certain of, Psycho Mantis."

"From another world?" Liquid asked in disbelief that such a thing could even be possible.

"It is quite puzzling that two of our men found it while patrolling the canyon between this Nuclear Warhead Storage Building and the Tank Hangar, Vulcan Raven. Was this the only one you two found?" a woman dressed in gray clothes holding a PGS1 Sniper Rifle in both of her hands stated.

"Yes, m'am. It's the only one that our team found. Two separate patrols at the Underground Dock near the Heliport and the Supply Port respectively found more of the material and are transporting it to storage." one of the Arctic Warfare soldiers replied.

Suddenly the lights dimmed for a few seconds before shutting off outright.

"What the hell is going on?" Liquid asked.

"I'm not sure sir, but I have a bad feeling about this." The Light Infantry Soldier answered.

"Jesus Christ, I can't see a damn thing!" One of the Arctic Warfare soldiers shouted.

Suddenly, the mineral in the container began emitting purple sparks. It then began to shine a white light, prompting everyone except for Mantis to cover their eyes. A few seconds passed before the light intensified, which caused him to cover his eyes as well.

Meanwhile at the heliport, two Arctic Warfare soldiers on patrol saw a storm with colorful lightning approaching along with mist.

"Mother of shit, that's a big storm!" one of the Arctic Warfare soldiers shouted.

_"All personnel, get inside a building ASAP! That storm's about to hit!"_ a voice shouted over the radio.

As the two soldiers ran into the Tank Hangar through the front door that had been opened slightly, one of them asked, "Was that the boss on the radio?"

"No, it wasn't Liquid. I know what he sounds like, and that voice wasn't him. It had to have been one of the guys in the command room of the underground base." the other soldier answered as the door was closed.

A tremor then shook the hangar before a shining light began to glow everywhere, prompting the soldiers to cover their eyes.

* * *

The shining light first began to fade on the ground floor of the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. The soldiers slowly began to uncover their eyes, and once the light had faded completely confusion began to set in.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the soldiers asked, holding his SPAS-12 warily. Like the ones that the other soldiers guarding this floor utilized, his shotgun was modified to fire non-lethal ammunition due to the risk of lethal firearm usage rupturing the dismantled nuclear warheads stored in the boxes on this floor and subsequently causing a biohazard.

"I don't know man, but the commander is probably going to make an announcement about it." Another soldier answered.

"I hope you're right about that."

Meanwhile in the Commander's Office, Liquid was holding a radio to his ear and said, "All patrol teams, status report!" He then received a bunch of status reports.

_"Underground Dock team, we're all clear."_

_"Tank Hangar team, no change."_

_"Armory team, we're all clear as well."_

_"Nuclear Warhead Storage Building ground floor team, nothing new to report."_

_"Blast Furnace team, no intruders detected."_

_"Warehouse team, nothing has changed in here."_

_"REX Hangar team, everything is in place and REX is in perfect condition."_

"Excellent. How are the prisoners doing?"

_"The DARPA Chief, ArmsTech President, and the woman are still locked in the Holding Cells."_ a soldier stated over the radio.

"Good. Make sure to take good care of them and ensure that they do not have any way to end their own lives."

_"Yes, sir."_

"That mineral giving off the bizarre shining white light gave me the creeps." the woman stated.

"Now that you mention it, the mineral is now showing some weird symbol. It appears to be some red bird-shaped symbol akin to the tattooes on Vulcan Raven. Have you ever seen that symbol before, Sniper Wolf?" Liquid replied.

"Negative, Liquid. I doubt that Shalashaska has ever seen that symbol before either." Sniper Wolf answered.

"I also have not seen it before now. Besides, don't you need to check up on your wolves and the engineer?" The white-haired man said.

"As a matter of fact, I'll be doing that now."

Sniper Wolf left the room after saying that. Liquid then heard something on the radio and tuned it to a specific frequency. He then stated, "Oh my, it seems that something big is going on in the surrounding area. I'll send two of our men out to gather information. They will be using those stealth prototypes that Dr. Emmerich created."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Liquid?" 'Shalashaska' asked.

"I am quite sure, Revolver Ocelot." Liquid answered before leaving the room.

"I wonder what Decoy Octopus is doing right now... ah, what am I doing worrying about a disguise master like him? I need to make sure that the DARPA Chief doesn't kill himself." Ocelot said before leaving the room as well.

* * *

**A/N: Cut and print it. As people will undoubtedly guess, this is a Metal Gear and Code Geass crossover. This one however has FOXHOUND, the Genome Army, and Shadow Moses Island going into the Code Geass world instead of MSF and their Mother Base.**

**And here's a little preview of what will happen in the next chapter:**

"This is just like a story device from one of my Japanese Animes." Dr. Emmerich said in disbelief that they could be in another world.


End file.
